Vehicle steering systems for turning more than one set of steerable vehicle wheels are known. Typically, such a steering system is adapted to turn a front set and a rear set of vehicle wheels in response to rotation of a vehicle handwheel.
Such a steering system may include a selector switch for selecting the type of steering to be provided by the steering system. For example, the switch may include a first position that prevents turning of the rear set of steerable wheels and a second position that permits turning of the rear set of steerable wheels. When the switch is positioned in the second position, i.e., permitting the turning of the rear set of steerable wheels, rotation of the vehicle handwheel results in the turning of the front set of steerable wheels and, rotation of the handwheel beyond a predetermined angular position results in rotation of both the front set and the rear set of steerable wheels.